one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasari (Wonderful World)
Sasari is a playable character in Wonderful World. She used to be a shrine maiden. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Sasari is a runaway girl who came across the sea dreaming of a happy life. She is the former shrine maiden of Harunaka Shrine. There is force, it is often too good to take out the surrounding liver. Her voice tone changes frequently, and always take a stupid attitude. Because she was longing for the other side of the sea, I changed the color of my eyes with color contacts, dyeing my hair. It was initially blackish brownish hair. The side of trademark is his own work, it seems that it was a dream to go on a journey to wear this and punish evil. Perhaps there is a longing for parents who are out on devastating journeys. After going out of the house, he earns prize money and makes mistakes and gains living expenses through street performance, and it is getting around every place. Her goal is to search for parents who are on a journey of exorcism for the time being, but I think only if it finds it to an interesting extent. The technique used by her can treat magical powers in a completely different way from the magic of the Central Continent, and can cause various phenomena with tools. Sasari's weapon is the Shikigami Janet. The original was the venerable doll called Your Strange Doll, but because it was too eerie, it has been remodeled to a Western-style in the hands of Sasari, the name also was changed. The ancestor's expression of God that has been handed down by generations, but what the spirit is on it did not know. Faithful to the instructions of his master, but the operator, or the like can also exercise, not too strong force. Powers & Stats Tier: Likely 9-B, probably 8-B with advanced Ki. Name: Sasari Haruha (Both Japanese Spellings translate to the same name.) Origin: Wonderful World Age: 13 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Former Miko, Mediator, Street Performer, a girl that just wanna have fun Powers & Abilities: Doll Manipulation, Element Manipulation, Counter Strike (The Moment Scapegoat is used, if it's not just after it started, if Sasari is hit, she blasts her foes with multiple Female Gender Signs.), Ki/Chi Manipulation, Exorcising dark arts. Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (Has fought opponents that can break the earth below them.) possibly City Block Level (Her Most Powerful attack can do a lot of damage, and is a template for Finish Skills to this day, Traded blows with Kiki.) Speed: Superhuman (Able to go as fast as Aiwhen at a Visible Speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Likely Class KJ, probably Class GJ (Disaster Barrier has dealt more damage than most of the initial 13 character Roster's own Finish Skills...) Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: High (What she lacks in build, she more than makes up in her Fujutsu, and Ki, and doesn't tire from such moves...) Range: Has a variety of ranges. Standard Equipment: Her Shikigami: Janet, which is capable of listening to its master. It can use a Forcefield, Sword arms, even a whirlwind, charms, other Fujutsu. Intelligence: High (Is too nice for her own good, yet is decent in her mediation. Weaknesses: Sasari's below the influence of alchohol, making her want to live the American Dream more, childish; yet feels the common courtesy to help out those she defeats. Feats: Sasari seems to be able to summon Janet without trying; it doesn't require energy to summon her, but requires a lot of energy to control her; which, Sasari doesn't seem to mind... Note: According to Kiki's profile, there is certain evidence that Kiki is more powerful than Sasari, and Sasari is more intelligent. The canon result is considered unknown, thus it is best the two remain evenly matched. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Shikigami Install: Sasari's first O Ability. Air OK. Summons Janet, Sasari's Doll. *Shikiki: Sasari's second O Ability. Air only. Sasari's Doll swings it's sword as it moves. If close enough, it can do damage. *Shiki-Sen: Sasari's final O Ability. Ground only. Sasari creates a shockwave that allows her doll to use a whirlwind attack. *Relax: Heals Sasari over time. *Flame Mark: Sasari shoots out a fireball that has decent speed. *Icicle Team: Sasari shoots out an Icicle from below the opponent if close by. *Raijin Method: (Can be used with either P, K, or S.) Sasari shoots out lightning from a portal at three differing positions. *Whirlwind Blade: Air only. Sasari throws her 8 charms, and they come back like a razor Boomerang-like shuriken. *Dance Attack: Sasari calls upon her Spiritual Ki to slash the opponent with a spiritual dance. *Scapegoat: Several Female Symbols appear before the opponent the moment the attack starts, and they hit Sasari immediately. Otherwise, it's just a waste of useful countering. *Shiki-Da: The Doll moves around depending on which input of movement is used. It punches the opponent. *Shiki-Baku: Sasari claps her hand twice as a command for her doll to initiate a circle that counts as protection for Sasari. *Shiki-En: Sasari's Doll shoots a fireball upward. Not all that useful. *Shiki-Sai: The Doll Wraps herself around a force field and bounces at the opponent. *Disaster Barrier: Sasari's first Finish Skill. Sasari uses 4 Charms. they detect an opponent, and surrounds them with a Giant ice mass, a Giant Tornado, a Giant Thunder Strike, and finally a Giant pillar of Fire. *Shiki-Ren: Sasari's other Finish Skill. This should be considered The Doll's Finish Skill. It grows two swords, and goes slash happy at the opponent. Apparently that doll is strong... Others Height: 147cm Weight: 39kg Likes: Liquor, helping others Hates: Cleaning Laundry Values: Brochures collected at various places Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Shrine Maidens Category:Female Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Franchise Manipulator